Harry Potter and the Leap of Faith
by Heala
Summary: Harry's sixth year is beginning. With new twists and turns, but it's going to take a leap of faith to win the war.


**Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented JKR owns everything, I own nothing except the plot. If I did do you really think that I would be writing fanfiction?**

**Summary: Harry's sixth year is beginning. With new twists and turns, but it's going to take a leap of faith to win the war.**

**A/N: Since it's been almost a year since I first wrote this, I actually for got about it. I decided to rewrite it and repost it. Hopefully this time nothing happens in my life that make me forget about writing.**

**Chapter 1**

This summer was starting out the same as all the others for Harry Potter, miserably. You may wonder why? After all, all kids enjoy summer right? The carefree days filled with fun and relaxation, wrong, not Harry Potter. His days were filled with brooding and what ifs, his nights were worse and filled with horrific nightmares or sleepless nights. So this is why we find Harry Potter one week into summer sitting on a bench and staring into nothingness.

Harry sat thinking back to that night in June when Sirius fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Everything had changed that night, he lost the one father-figure type that he had had, and he found out the reason he lost him. It was the same reason that he had lost his parents, and why Voldemort was after him. A prophecy about him, claiming that he was supposed to save the world from Voldemort, and that he was the only one who could.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, _

_born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power_

_the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other _

_surevives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

But what it didn't mention was how he was supposed to do it. '_A power the Dark Lord knows not.' _A fat lot of good it would do him if he didn't know what it was. Harry finally came to a conclusion as night began to fall, he would need to find out what this power was, and then he had to figure out how he was going to use it against Voldemort. That was goin to be the hard part. As Harry got up to walk home, or at least to Number 4 Privet Drive, he heard a rustling in the bushes next to him. 'It must be someone from the order watching me as usual,' he thought, then he began to smirk. 'May as well surprise them and give them something to report' He started to walk over to Amythyst Place where he knew a snake lived, and he started speaking with it.

_Would you please come out and speak with me?_ He asked the snake as respectfully as he could, he had read somewhere that they were very proud creatures. He smiled as the snake slithered out into the twilight and someone behind him gasped when they first saw the snake.

_Why did you call me out young sir, and how did you come to be able to speak snake language? _The snake questioned curiously.

Harry watched the snake, it was a beautiful, green with yellow and orange striations. He answered, _I just wanted to carry on an intelligent conversation, and you are the most likely being around. I am able to speak your language because a wizard who can speak to you transferred some of is powers to me. And would you please call me Harry? What is your name if I may ask?_

The snake looked at him intently as if judging his intentions before saying, _we only give our names to ones we deem worthy of using them, however, I believe you are worthy of using my name. You may call me Seth._

_Thank you Seth, I need to be going now, I have work that has to be completed. I will came and speak to you again soon. Goodbye. _Harry tilted his head towards the snake, and started on his way back to Privet Drive. When he arrived he arrived he glancedat where he had heard the footsteps stop and said, "Well I hope you enjoyed the show," to thin air.

Immediately after he said that a 'pop' sounded announcing someone apparating out. As he reached the front door of the house he mask fall for a moment beofre resetting it and opening the door to his relatives house. Without even a backwards glance he walked through the pristine front room with the stiff couches and horrible floral print. He went up the stairs as fast as he was able and went straight to his room, without even a thought for the dinner he knew his relatives would be eating at the moment.

The room he went into looked nothing like the rest of the house. To start all of the furniture was shabby and damaged. There were old and broken toys taking up half of the room, the other half was the interesting part though. There was a white owl sitting on the dilapitated desk in a gilded cage, a large trunk open with a broomstick and a cauldron setting in it, and parchment, quills, and ink bottles also in the desk.

Harry glanced at the owl sitting on the desk and asked, "Did you just get back girl? You can go hunting if you want, I don't need to send anything right now but I will later."

She looked at him and hooted as if to say 'thank you' and flew out the open window.

Harry looked at the letter that Hedwig had left setting on the bed for him, and decided to read it. He was surprised by who had sent it he was expecting Ron or Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you most likely weren't expecting a letter from me. I hope you are doing alright. How are you doing really? I know this is a difficult time for you, you just lost the last parental figure in your life. I don't want to replace Sirius, but I wanted you to know that I am here for you and you can always use another friend. If you need me for absolutely anything, I hope you know that you can count one me. I think that we have always gotten along and I would like to get to know you better than I do. Please consider it. Oh, and PLEASE call me Remus or Moony, Professor makes me sound old._

_The reading for Sirius' will is going to be next month on the first of August. I know you probably didn't want to hear about that, but I also know that you would want to be there for it. I am going to be picking you up with Tonks on the morning of the thirty-first at ten so be ready._

_Always, Remus Lupin_

He sat for almost an hour thinking about what the letter had said. He didn't exactly know what he thought of Remus Lupin. Remus was his last link to his parent's and Sirius' past. He actually did like Remus, he always had. Now that he thought about he truly felt guilt that he hadn't really talked to him the last year. He had talked more to Sirius and almost totally forgotten about Remus being there. Remus would also be able to help him with his idea of what to do about the prophecy. He started to write a reply as soon as he finished that train of thought.

_Remus,_

_Thank you for your letter, it meant a lot to hear from you. As to your first question I'm ok, not good but ok. How are you dealing with everything that's happened, you just lost your best friend? I think that I would enjoy talking to you, I have missed the conversations we used to have these past two years. I really would like to get to know you better and as a friend instead of a teacher._

_Yes, I am glad that you told me about the will reading. I wasn't sure if there would even be one considering he was still an escaped convict, but I guess if he could spend the money in his vault, why couldn't he give it away. I would say I was looking forward to seeing you on the thirty-first, but I'm not considering the reason that your coming._

_Could you possibly send me a couple of books on occlumency and defense? I want to learn how to clear my mind so I can keep Voldemort out. Not that he has tried to get into my mind yet, but I don't want to be able when he does try. _

_Write soon. Harry_

Harry looked over the letter before deciding that it would do. He set it down for Hedwig to take to Grimmauld Place later. Then he lay down to go to try and sleep, clearing his mind as much as he could.

A/N: So what do you think so far? Should I keep it up? Thanks for reading.


End file.
